Mothula
Mothula is a recurring enemy in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. The Mothula appears as a boss, a mini-boss, and a common enemy in various games. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Mothula is a giant moth that serves as the boss of the third dungeon of the Dark World, Skull Woods. Mothula shoots lasers in groups of three, tries to ram into Link, and makes the floor shift and objects move. Although the Fire Rod is very effective against Mothula, Link is not required to use it to defeat the boss. It should also be noted that if Link releases a bee in a bottle, it will attack Mothula constantly, defeating it quickly. Mothula also appears in the Palace of the Four Sword in the Game Boy Advance re-release of the game. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons Mothula serves as the boss of Poison Moth's Lair, the third dungeon in the game. It flies around the dungeon and shoots out fireballs and tiny moths at Link in an attempt to knock him out of the arena. Link has to use the Roc's Feather to dodge these attacks, and attack Mothula when it lands. If Link is knocked out of the arena, he has to restart the battle by using the Roc's Feather to jump on a trampoline leading back to the chamber. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker ]] Mothula is the mini-boss of the Forbidden Woods. Mothula can jet through the air at Link, (which can be parried) and envelopes him in minions, called Morths, that latch onto him and slow him down significantly. When Link defeats the creature, he obtains the boomerang. There are also wingless Mothulas that can only send out Morths and charge at Link when their single eye is red. Winged and wingless Mothulas also appear in the Savage Labyrinth, a certain Hidden Hole, and in the small forest on Outset Island. Some are later found as common enemies. Wingless Mothulas can be killed with a quick Parry, because it only takes the strength of two standard sword swings to defeat one. Winged Mothulas require twelve standard sword strikes to bring down, but they can be taken out instantly with a Fire Arrow or Ice Arrow. It is possible that the Magtails from Dragon Roost Cavern are fire variations of Mothula. Video The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks A Mothula is encountered within the Forest Temple. If Link attempts to attack the creature, it will abruptly vanish and reappear in another area. It crafts Bubbles and launches them at Link. He must deflect the Bubbles with the Whirlwind as they approach, or else the Mothula will send the Whirlwind back at Link to stun him, before charging in to attack him. Once the Mothula has been stunned, Link can attack it. Once Link obtains the Boomerang, he can stun Mothulas much more easily. Also, one arrow will kill a Mothula. Two additional Mothulas can be found in the mini-game, Take 'Em All On. Video Non-canonical appearances Hyrule Warriors Legends As part of the Master Wind Waker DLC, Volga's unlockable Standard Outfit (Wind Waker) is a Mothula Recolor from The Wind Waker. Etymology "Mothula" is a play on the word "Moth", and may be a reference to Mothra ("Mosura" in Japan). Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks mini-bosses